


Big Bones Tales

by Brishton



Series: Big Bones [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy times, Love, good feels, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishton/pseuds/Brishton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short, one-shots in the Big Bones universe. None of these are essential to the plot, but are rather just cute little scenes that show snapshots of Sans and Ashley's relationship together.</p><p>Each story was written during one of my writing streams at the request of a viewer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Neighbor Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt: "Ashley visits Sans on a rainy day"

Sans sat huddled in the forest, rain pounding down against his skull. It was a good thing he wasn’t human, otherwise he’d have to worry about getting sick in this kind of weather or something. Instead, it just sucked. A lot.

Looking up at the sky, he sighed at the thick layer of clouds above him. It was looking like this rainstorm wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

“Sans!”

Jumping a bit, Sans looked down, scanning the ground until he spotted Ashley. Wait, no, that couldn’t be Ashley. Why the hell would she be out here in this kind of weather? Sans squinted, trying to make out the figure better, only to realize with a great deal of surprise that Ashley really and truly was standing before him. “Ash?!”

Ashley, dressed in a yellow raincoat with matching rain boots, smiled and waved up at him. “Hi there!”

Sans shook his skull, utterly confused. “What are you doing out here? You should be inside; let me give you a lift back.”

Ashley crossed her arms. “Nope! Not gonna happen, friend.”

Sans groaned a bit. “And why not?”

“Because you’re out here all by yourself,” Ashley replied, frowning up at him.

“Heh, hate to break it to ya, but I’m kind of always out here by myself.”

“Yeah, but it’s not always raining, now is it?” Ashley looked him over, readjusting her coat a bit. “I didn’t know if you had some sort of place to hide out in from the rain, but I can see now that you don’t.”

“Nice observation,” Sans remarked. “Yeah, guess you could say I’m a in a pretty _pour_ state right now, heh.”

Ashley didn’t laugh.

Sans sighed. “Look, Ash, I appreciate you comin out here, really I do. But you’re gonna wind up sick or somethin if you stay out here.”

“And you won’t?”

“Skeleton. Don’t have to worry about all those sensitive organs like you do.” He really wasn’t liking the current situation. The last thing he wanted was for Ashley to get sick and have it be his fault. Plus, she should be warm and dry, not out here with him. He was, admittedly, rather miserable, but that was no reason to drag someone else down with him. “Let me just take you home, kay? I’m sure this’ll be over in a couple of hours or so, it’ll all be fine.”

Her eyes narrowing, Ashley looked up at him with indignation. “You will do no such thing. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ash-”

“No no no! Don’t you ‘Ash’ me, mister!” Ashley marched up to the drenched skeleton, her boots sloshing through the mud. Stopping right by his side, she placed her hands on her hips. “I am going to stay out here with you, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Actually, I can always just take you back home anyways,” Sans pointed out. “I’m kind of bigger than you by...hmm...a lot.”

“Then I’ll just come right back out,” Ashley fired back, a smirk on her face. “You’re not going to get rid of me, so you better just accept it now and save yourself the grief of fighting it.”

All Sans could do was stare down at Ashley in disbelief. It was official. This human was _nuts._ Why was she so insistent on staying out here with him? She certainly wouldn’t gain anything by doing so. Just trying to figure her out made Sans’ head hurt.

Finally, Sans sighed. “Fine. Alright. Just...fine.”

Ashley grinned and plopped down right next to him, only to immediately scrunch her face up in disgust. “Blech!” She exclaimed, the mud squelching beneath her.

Sans closed his eyes and chuckled. She may be confusing as hell, but at least she never made for dull company. “You uh, you comfy down there?” Sans asked, smirking.

Ashley looked up at him, mildly disgusted. “Eh. I’ve been worse.”

“You ready to go home yet?”

“Nope.”

Sans sighed. “Here.” He lowered his hand palm up next to her.

Ashley looked up at him in confusion. “What’re you doing?”

“Getting you out of the mud, that’s what.”

Ashley narrowed her eyes. “You’re not just trying to get me in your hand so you can take me back?”

Sans looked down at her, mock horror on his face. “Ash, I would never play _dirty_ like that.”

Ashley giggled. That one got her. Heh. She did have a cute laugh. Sans waited for Ashley to climb onto his hand before bringing her up to his neck. Using his free hand, he pulled back the collar of his sweater a bit. “Here, hop in.”

“In your shirt??”

“Not all the way, you don’t need to be crawling all over my bones.” That was definitely not a scenario Sans had any interest in happening. “You can just chill right here so we can still talk and stuff. Sound good?”

“Um, sure, I guess,” Ashley replied uncertainly. With a bit of help, she managed to climb into the neck of Sans’ sweater.

This...was weird. Very weird. If he tried to look down at her, his head would whack hers, so Sans had to stare straight ahead. But he could _feel_ her there, and it was weird. Weird...but not bad. It was different. Yeah. Different. A kind of nice different. “You uh, you alright?” He asked after she had gotten settled.

“Yeah! Yeah...I’m good.”

Hmph. He wished he could see her face, know what she was thinking. Did she find this pleasantly different too? Sans debated asking but ultimately decided against it. It was probably just him.

“You know, this is kinda nice.”

Sans blinked in surprise, only just stopping himself from trying to look down at her. “Yeah?”

“I mean, it would be nicer if it weren’t raining, but yeah. It’s nice and cozy in here. I like this.”

A small smile appeared on Sans’ face. “Yeah. Yeah, me too.”

 

 

**THE END**


	2. Stronger Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Ashley arm-wrestles Sans

“Hey, Sans?”

Sans looked down in amusement at Ashley who was currently lying on her stomach on the ground, grinning up at him. He smirked. “Yeah?”

“How strong are you?” she asked playfully.

Sans raised a brow bone. “Uh, I don’t know. Never really tested my strength before.”

Ashley looked around a bit before pointing to a rather large tree. “Betcha can’t lift up that tree,” she challenged him.

With a grin, Sans reached over to the indicated tree. It was just barely thick enough to prevent him from wrapping his hand all the way around it, but with a good tug, he managed to uproot the giant plant. “You were saying?” he snickered.

Ashley’s eyes grew wide, but she recovered quickly. “Pfft, one tree is child’s play. I bet you can’t lift  _ three  _ trees.”

Snorting, Sans proceeded to uproot two more trees, holding the trio in his massive arms.

Ashley leapt to her feet. “I bet you can’t lift  _ ten  _ trees!”

“Ash, if I keep this up, there won’t be any trees left,” Sans replied with a laugh. She really could be ridiculous sometimes, but in a good way. He wasn’t complaining.

“Okay, fine!” Ashley thought for a moment before lighting up. She narrowed her eyes and grinned up at Sans. “I bet you can’t beat me at arm wrestling!”

“...You’re kidding.”

Ashley got into a battle stance, her arm outstretched, her eyes glowing with the passion of the fight. “Come on! I can take ya! Give it all you got!”

“You’re not kidding.”

“Come on, Sans!” Ashley hollered up at him. “I’m not afraid! I know I’ll win!”

Yeah, Ashley could definitely be ridiculous alright.

Rolling his eyes, Sans lowered his hand next to Ashley. He would’ve taken her hand, except for the fact that his hand was roughly the size  of Ashley herself. She reached out and, unable to properly grab his hand either, simply placed her palm against his.

Ashley grinned up at him. “Ready?”

“Sure,” was his amused reply.

“GO!”

Ashley began to push with all of her might, shoving all of her weight into her hand. After a moment, she gave up on that method and simply slammed her entire body into his palm, pushing as hard as she could.

Sans watched, laughing on the inside. Despite her best efforts, and they truly were her best efforts, Ashley was nowhere near close to knocking his hand over. Still, she wasn’t giving up and was really giving her all. It was actually rather cute how hard she was trying.

Unable to watch her struggle any longer, Sans let his hand fall back onto the ground, his entire body slowly falling with it. The ground shook a bit as Sans found himself lying on the ground. He looked over at Ashley with a grin. “Oh no! It looks like you got me.”

Ashley gaped at him for a moment before falling victim to a laughing fit. She tumbled onto his fallen hand, her laughter filling the area with warmth. He really liked her laugh, especially when he was the one who caused it. “You’re ridiculous,” she informed him, gasping for breath.

Sans chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

It would seem that both of them were indeed quite ridiculous.

That said, he wasn’t complaining.

 

 

**THE END**


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the prompt:
> 
> Sans comforts Ashley

“...Ash? You in there?” 

Sans ever so gently tapped again on the tiny front door, a bit worried. This wasn’t like Ashley at all. He’d been here for what felt like ages, and yet she still hadn’t emerged from her house. He knew she was inside because her car was there and a couple of the lights were on, so what was the problem? 

When Ashley still didn’t answer the front door, he decided it was time to start looking. One by one, Sans peeked into each of the miniscule windows, his white pupil scanning every room, searching for some sign of her. She had to be in there somewhere. 

At last, he stopped at what appeared to be Ashley’s bedroom window. Sans let out a sigh of relief, glad to have finally spotted her. He really had been getting worried. However, the relief soon faded as he took in the sight before him.

Ashley was lying curled up on her bed, her tiny form drowning in a pair of large gray sweats, her hair a mess. It looked like she hadn’t even gotten out of bed, and it was already about dinnertime. Now, for Sans, this wasn’t exactly abnormal behavior, but he was fairly certain this wasn’t typical of humans, especially not Ashley. The mere thought of her staying in bed all day screamed wrong to him, and he found himself worrying for his friend. “Ashley?” Sans called out to her, his voice dripping with concern.

For a moment, Ashley didn’t move. Then, finally, she turned her head in the direction of the window. God, she looked exhausted. The corner of her lip twitched when she saw him, but she didn’t smile. “Hey, Sans,” she said quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear.

“Ash, what’s wrong?”

Ashley shook her head. “Nothing really. I’m fine,” she mumbled.

“Ash, I’m not buyin that.”

Ashley looked away from him, a frown on her face. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.”

“Ash-”

“Sans, please.” Ashley squeezed her eyes shut, hugging the blanket close. “I’m fine. Really. Just...please don’t worry about me.”

Well that certainly wasn’t gonna fly.

“Alright, come on.” Using his magic, Sans gently lifted Ashley out of her bed, opened her window, and brought her outside, setting her in his hands. She simply laid there, not even seeming to care that she was no longer in her bed.

“Sans, what are you doing?” Ashley asked weakly, not even looking up at him.

“You always stick with me through the tough times, so now I’m returning the favor,” Sans replied, his eyes narrowed. “Now tell me what’s up.”

“It’s nothing-”

“Ash.” Sans lifted her up to his face. Man, she really looked rough. It was hard to see her like this. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Ashley looked at him. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she started crying softly. Sans felt his soul sink and he gently stroked the side of her face. “Hey, shh, it’s okay. Why are you crying?”

Ashley shook her head. “I...I don’t wanna talk about it…”

“Ashley, please.”

Silence.

“Today was the day my mom died.”

Sans just stared at her in shock. “...what?”

Ashley hugged herself. “Three years ago. She...she had liver cancer.”

Sans found himself at a loss for words. What could he say? Telling her everything would be alright would just be a load of sugary garbage; they both would know it was a lie. Surely there must’ve been some proper thing to say that would bring that beaming smile of hers back and fix everything, though what it might’ve been, he had no idea.

For a moment, all he could do was stare at the tiny girl in his hand, a normally bright and shining ball of sunshine who now barely even gave off a glow. Then, ever so gently, Sans brought her to his chest and held her there, softly pressing her up against his sweater. He felt her tiny hands grip his shirt as she began to openly sob, burying her face into the fabric. After a bit of hesitation, he rubbed her back with a finger as she cried, doing his best to not break down himself. Right now, she needed him, so he needed to be strong for her. 

“...Sans?”

Sans looked down at her, surprised to hear her speak. “Yeah?”

“Can...can skeletons get cancer?”

Sans let out a sigh. “No, no, we can’t. I can’t.”

“Good.”

Silence.

“Sans?”

“Yeah, Ash?”

“Thank you...thank you for coming for me.”

God, she really knew how to tug at his heartstrings, and he didn’t even have a heart. Sans held her a bit closer. “I’m your friend, Ash. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day


	4. Good Sans Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Ashley and Sans play hide-and-go-seek

“Sans, I’m bored.”

 

Ashley lay sprawled out on her back outside of her house, gazing up at the cloudy sky above. Beside her sat a rather amused looking Sans. “Heh. Hi, Bored. I’m Sans.”

 

Ashley sat up and shot him a playful glare. “No. Don’t you even start with me, mister.”

 

With a mischievous grin, Sans raised his hands in defeat.

 

Ashley sighed. “Seriously though. I wanna do something.”

 

“Like what?”

 

She thought for a moment, before lighting up. “Ooh! We should play a game!”

 

Sans shrugged with a nod. “I’m up for that. You got somethin in mind?”

 

“Ummmm…” Ashley’s face screwed up in thought. Suddenly, she let out a gasp. “I’ve got it!” She sprung to her feet, her eyes bright and energetic. “We should play hide-and-go-seek!”

 

Sans scratched his skull. “Err, what’s that?”

 

Ashley gaped at him. “You don’t know what that is?”

 

“Uh, can’t say I do, sorry.”

 

A look of determination came over Ashley. “This is unacceptable. We are going to play right now whether you like it or not.”

 

“Um, okay?” Sans replied, a bit unsure. “So, uh, how do you play?”

 

“Well, one person hides, and the other person has to find them,” Ashley explained.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yep! Pretty easy, huh?” 

 

“Yeah, sounds simple enough,” Sans replied with a nod. “As long as there aren’t any, heh,  _ hidden _ rules you’re not telling me.”

 

“Of course not! That would be cheating!” Ashley answered, her face aghast at the implication that she might be playing unfairly. 

 

“Alright, alright, I gotcha.”

 

Ashley beamed up at him. “So you ready to play?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Who’s doin the hiding?”

 

Ashley thought for a moment. “Well, since I’m a pretty good hider, I’ll go ahead and let you hide first.” Being as small as she was, she’d always been able to find the best hiding spots, easily outlasting all of the other kids she was playing with. Since it was his first time, she decided she wouldn’t force Sans to try and locate her in whatever nook or cranny she had managed to squeeze herself into; at his size, that would be flat out cruel, and he’d never find her. For her, on the other hand, finding him should be a walk in the park. After all, how hard could it be to find a giant skeleton? 

 

Ashley sat back down and covered her eyes. “I’m gonna count to sixty, and when I’m done, I’m gonna come looking for you, okay?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Great!” With an excited smile, Ashley began counting aloud, making sure she gave her voice enough volume so that he could hear her clearly. She felt the ground rumble and shake a bit as Sans moved, though she couldn’t quite be sure of where he went. Suddenly, she heard several loud  _ booms _ that caused her to jump in alarm. She was tempted to open her eyes and look, but she remained diligent and kept counting. If there was any real danger, Sans would let her know.

 

“...fifty-nine, sixty!”

 

Ashley uncovered her eyes. “Ready or not, here I WHOA.”

 

Ashley’s eyes grew wide when she took in a giant trail of knocked down trees leading into the forest. “Huh. I guess he went that way,” she mumbled to herself, giggling a bit. It would seem that being giant and sneaky were two things that did not go together. Rising to her feet, she began heading into the woods, following the path of destruction. “Alright, Sans, let’s see where you went.” 

 

Ashley walked and walked, but to her surprise, she found herself at a dead end after about ten minutes. She looked around in confusion. Where could he have gone? How could the trail just stop like this? It didn’t make any sense! “Sans? Sans! Where are you?” she called out, peeking through the trees to try and find him. However, after several minutes of thoroughly searching the area, she had to come to the conclusion that Sans was nowhere to be found.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh of defeat, Ashley turned around and began to head back along the trail of fallen trees.  “Freaking onion rings. Where did that doofus go?” 

 

As Ashley exited the forest, her house once more in sight, she quickly found her answer.

 

“Sans?!”

 

“Hey, Ash.”

 

Ashley approached the skeleton, mouth slightly ajar, completely dumbfounded. Sans was casually sitting right where they had begun. He gave her a small wave, letting out a chuckle at her reaction. “Wha-? Huh? Where...where did you go?!”

 

Sans grinned. “I just sat behind you.”

 

Ashley stared at him in utter disbelief. “You hid...behind me.”

 

“Yep. Looks like now we’re both, heh,  _ back  _ where we started.”

 

All Ashley could do was gape at him for a long moment before falling to the ground with a loud groan, covering her face. “Oh my gosh, Sans. Holy peanut butter! You’re just….UGH!”

 

Sans leaned over Ashley, a giant, satisfied grin on his face. “So? How’d I do? Did I do a good job?”

 

Ashley let out an exhausted sigh before giving in to the laughter that had built up inside of her.  The whole scenario was just flat out ridiculous, and she couldn’t help but delight in it. “Sans...you are the BEST hider without a doubt,” she laughed, looking up at him.

 

“Even better than you?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Better than me, you big goof!”

 

Sans’ grin grew. “Cool.”

 

Ashley shook her head, still consumed with laughter. “Alright, you got me. Are you happy now?”

 

Sans’ smile softened a bit, his eyes glowing warmly. “I’m just glad you found me.”

 

“Of course I found you, you dork. I’ll always find you.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Good. Glad to hear.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
